


Excerpts from an Extant Libretto: Childe Frederic or The Call to Duty

by foxtwin



Category: Pirates of Penzance - Sullivan/Gilbert
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederic begins his indentures in earnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from an Extant Libretto: Childe Frederic or The Call to Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).



[FREDERIC is aboard ship. Enters PIRATE KING’S chambers from Downstage Right. PIRATE KING is seated at a desk, upstage.]

FREDERIC: You called me to your chambers, Captain. I hope all is well. I have tried to behave myself as a noble steward, though I am but young.

PIRATE KING: Ah, Frederic. Your youth is but my joy. To see you gaily chatting with the men at their work, gives me the highest pleasure. Yet, I fear your invitation to my chambers will not be to your liking. Indeed, I have sought how best to shelter your tender ears from the tongues of my rough men. Yet in my eagerness to do justice to you – and your dear Ruth – I must confess that I have not divulged a most pressing matter – one that involves the futures of both you and your nursemaid.

FREDERIC: I’m sure I do not understand. 

PIRATE KING [rising]: Alas, dear Frederic. Would that I were well enough in mind to tell you what I ought not tell you. For if I were to tell you what I am about to tell you, you would not be well enough to take it well.

FREDERIC [puzzled]: I’m not sure I follow, Captain.

PIRATE KING: Then I shall be frank.

FREDERIC [naively]: But that is not your name!

PIRATE KING: Ah! Then I shall be brief.

[PIRATE KING walks downstage, putting hand gently on FREDERIC’S shoulder].

PIRATE KING: Frederic, my boy, you are almost a man – ready to begin your indentures in earnest this very day. So I am obliged to tell you that, contrary to what your nursemaid Ruth has told you in her lullabies as she tucks you in every night, I have chosen _another_ as my successor. You will therefore _not_ be Pirate King when I die. Rather, Samuel shall take my place.”

FREDERIC: This is indeed devastating news! I’m not sure how I shall break the news to my dear Ruth, who has foresworn her loyalty to you, to me, and to our band of brothers aboard this ship to her very death! But I understand your reluctance to name me, a mere child, as your successor. I am but a lad, and have yet to begin my indentures. I feel it is both my duty and obligation to steel myself within, and know now what I must – for it would not do for me to be emotionally devastated later!

PIRATE KING: Ah, Frederic. I am glad you see reason. As for Ruth, leave that detail to me. We shall have to break it to her gently – meaning, _not at all_!”

 

[DUET: “Ruth is a Tenderhearted Lass,” sung by PIRATE KING, FREDERIC]

[FREDERIC]

Ruth is a tenderhearted lass,

Whose heart is fairer? None can pass!

 As Captain ‘tis your duty’s call

To tell the truth to one and all.

 

[PIRATE KING]

Yet, Ruth is a tenderhearted maid,

Whose loyalty cannot be betray’d,

As Captain ‘tis my duty bold…

To make sure Ruth is never told!

 

[FREDERIC] 

I pray your duty not to abuse,

For should Ruth discover this dreadful news,

She will surely do her ignoble part,

And throw her dagger into your heart!

 

[PIRATE KING]

And if from your lips might come a cue,

Your position as Captain will not come due,

I’m certain that I will do my part,

And thrust my sword into your heart!

 

[PIRATE KING, FREDERIC]

I (You) will thrust my (your) sword into your (my) heart!

 

[FREDERIC]

For Ruth has a tender heart, it’s true.

[KING]

 So it would not do for me nor you,

[FREDERIC]

 To share this secret between us two,

[KING, FREDERIC]

For the news will quite be the death of you!

 [FREDERIC, PIRATE KING]

For Ruth is a tender heart, we know,

And this is why your (her) fatal blow

Shall land upon my tender heart,

If news of your (my) choice from my lips depart

 

[Interlude]

 

[FREDERIC, PIRATE KING]

And if from my (your) lips might come a cue,

That my (your) duty as Captain will not come due,

I’m certain that you (I) will do your (my) part,

And thrust your (my) sword into … my (your) ….  heart!

 

[Song ends. PIRATE KING walks toward FREDERIC, hands on hips]

 

PIRATE KING: So you see, Frederic, how dire the consequences will be if fair Ruth should hear of this…change in plans. ‘Tis best not to let her hear of this – for her sake and ours.

FREDERIC: I shall do my duty to have a stout soul, and a tam-ed tongue. Yet I fear that were I to converse with Ruth, she may pry with her charms the very secret from my heart.

PIRATE KING: Have no fear, for I have already set in place a new tutor for you. Someone that will keep you from such a temptation.

FREDERIC: Truly? Then I am at your mercy.

PIRATE KING: Excellent. Now off with you, for Samuel even now shall be waiting on deck to begin your indentures. It is he who shall be your tutor.

FREDERIC [somewhat dejected]: But what of fair Ruth? She has always been my tutor, and will be sorely distraught.

PIRATE KING [father-like]: I shall curry her favour for this decision, have no fears. For as of today, your tutelage shall be with Samuel. _Not_ Ruth.  

 

[SOLO: “Ruth Shall No Longer Your Tutor Be,” sung by PIRATE KING]

[PIRATE KING]

Ruth shall no longer your tutor be,

Training you for Royal Ministry,

Now that you’re sail-ing on the sea,

You’ll pay a pi-rate’s schooling fee!

 

You’ll climb the mast,

The deck you’ll swab,

And find some Innocent to rob.

You’ll pay your dues,

With blood and sweat,

As of today, you’re Samuel’s pet.

 

Ruth’s place within your heart shall remain

Loyal and true, as to us she came,

Praying that we would not put to shame,

Fred’ric, her ward. You’re the very same!

 

You’ll learn to sail,

The pirate’s way,

To Samuel go without delay!

You’ll pay your dues,

With blood and sweat,

As of today, you’re Samuel’s pet.

 

You’ll fill the hold,

The ropes you’ll climb,

You’ll learn the art of our trade sublime.

You’ll pay your dues,

With blood and sweat,

As of today, you’re Samuel’s pet.

 

 

FREDERIC [resigned]: Very well. I shall put myself in Samuel’s care.

PIRATE KING [satisfied]: You won’t regret it, lad. Now off with you.

 

 

[FREDERIC exists Stage Right. PIRATE KING sits down at desk as scene ends.]


End file.
